


Second Night in London

by Mifrandir



Series: Press Tour 2015 [2]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that one night is not enough. 第二人稱，起弘視角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Night in London

**Author's Note:**

> 起弘已婚，小桑有穩定交往的女友，這只是作者病到極點的妄想。  
> Hi, please feel free to ask for authorization if you would like to translate my works.  
> Please keep in mind that Ki Hong is married, and Thomas is in a stable relationship with Isabella. These stories are just my trashy delusions.

「我以為你說奶頭！」

你們大笑。你瞥了他一眼，笑意令他雙眼發亮，整張臉神采煥發。他邊回答記者的提問邊看向你尋求意見，手輕快地掠過你的大腿。

一切感覺起來如此自然，而這正是問題所在。

 

敲門聲響起的時候你坐在床上，電視一台換過一台。「誰？」

「是我，湯瑪士。」

你毫無心理準備。隨便編個藉口打發他的念頭飛快掠過腦海，但你更加飛快地抹去這個想法，按下門把。

他穿著寬鬆背心跟短褲，毛巾垂在頸間，金髮濕漉漉的。「介意我借個吹風機嗎？健身房的壞了。」

你很想問，不可能全部都壞了吧，但你下一秒便側身讓開。他在床沿坐下，隔著毛巾隨意搓揉髮絲，你撥開他的手接過毛巾，一邊擦拭一邊用手指梳開半濕的髮，觸感跟你想像中的一樣絲滑。

他往後斜倚在你身上，對著電視上的內容笑出聲，頭往後仰，微啟的淡粉色嘴唇距離你的不過半吋，垂下的睫毛幾乎像個無聲邀請。你簡直不敢相信自己辦得到，但你及時別開臉。「你該回去了。」話一出口彷彿猝不及防地拉開門，發現自己一腳踩進意料之外的凜冽天氣，任何一點溫暖旖旎都消失無蹤。

 

「真的？」似笑非笑的表情從他眼中慢慢爬上唇角，彷彿你的抗拒也是樂趣的一部分。

 

你艱難的吞嚥，口腔乾燥的程度讓你想到阿布奎基。「我該睡了。」

 

他挑眉。「我以為你說不敢一個人睡。」

 

你閉上眼嘆了口氣，自制力宛如秋日落葉般一片一片崩解，只差一點，差一點就淪陷在深不見底的甜蜜焦糖色裡。「湯瑪士......」

 

「好吧，」他的頭離開你的肩膀，「祝你有個好－－」

 

你扣住他的手腕，把他留在床上。「為什麼？」你不敢看他，因為聲音對你來說已經足夠蠱惑。

 

「因為我想要你。」他看著你，語氣彷彿在陳述太陽從東邊升起、水往低處流之類的事。「而我知道你也想要我。」

 

「我結婚了。」短短幾個字像稜角尖銳的碎石般刮痛你的舌，他的手指在你掌中抽動了一下，彷彿試圖掙脫，又彷彿想抓住什麼。「沒有人需要知道。」他安靜地說。

 

而你明白他是認真的。在鏡頭前你們是合作夥伴，在鏡頭外是朋友，沒有人知道－－

 

他傾身，而這次你選擇迎上去。你們含住彼此的唇，他用力舔進你嘴裡，你不甘示弱地推回去，耳中迴盪著你們彼此較勁的濕濡水聲。他抬手將你的臉扳向他，你扣住他的腰試圖將他放倒，但他按住你的手挺身騎上你的腰間，彷彿你們正在用唇舌進行一場摔角。你探進背心下襬摸索他平滑溫暖的背部肌理，自肩胛之間一路往下，將褲頭往下拉。他自喉間滾出低吟，頭往後仰，你趁機舔咬他頸側跟肩膀的接壤處，手分開他的臀丘。

 

「等、」他窒喘，慾望濃重的聲音裡浮現一絲遲疑。你一手拍上床側矮櫃的抽屜，過於響亮的聲音讓你們都瑟縮了下。你撕開包裝將潤滑液擠在指間，慢慢推進他的穴口。他輕輕抽了口氣，挨著你的身體緊繃起來。你溫柔的吻他，慢慢打開他的身體，聽著他的呼吸從一開始的緊繃慢慢舒緩開來，扣住你後頸的手指時緊時鬆。「嗚！」他的腰陡然一塌，那個聲音針一般地直直捅進你的慾望核心，下腹熱流翻湧，像是被火舌舔過。你更加用力地蹭過那個點，無視他掩在濕淋淋睫毛之後的瞪視，肆無忌憚地戳弄那處，直到他癱軟在你懷裡。你扯下懸在他大腿上的短褲，然後是背心。他扭動身體掙脫衣料，拉下你的褲頭，纖巧手指握住硬挺的器官，像是檢查硬度及熱度般套弄了下，接著用犬齒咬住保險套的包裝，撕開，舌尖勾過嘴角，將薄薄的乳膠製品套上你的勃起。你重重吞嚥，短短幾秒變得接近折磨的漫長。他攀住你的肩膀，一點一點坐下去。

 

你們同時屏住呼吸。他很緊繃，你幾乎以為不可能進得去。他發出接近嗚咽的呻吟，指尖陷入你的背，力道足以留下痕跡。你來回撫摸他的背與後腰，配合他的動作微微上頂，終於完全埋進他體內。他在你懷中弓起身體，呼吸短促，大腿緊緊夾住你的腰。你胡亂吻著他，眼角、鼻樑、臉頰、下巴，拼命克制狠狠操進那處窄穴的衝動。「......你還好嗎？」

 

他顫抖著吸了口氣，點點頭，肌膚泛起一層脆弱卻誘人的薄薄紅暈。你試探性地頂了下，火熱濕潤的內壁旋即絞緊，你深吸一口氣，握住他貼在你們腹間、不住分泌透明前液的性器套弄，他發出拖長的呻吟，迎合你的挺入扭動腰肢，些許體液混著潤滑液沿著股間及大腿根部淌下，隨著抽插動作發出令人臉紅的咕啾聲，你吻上他張開的嘴，將喘息全數捲入你們交纏的舌尖裡。

 

高潮之後他靠在你懷裡，你有一下沒一下地親吻他的額角以及半閉闔的眼簾。

 

「起弘？」他低喃。

 

「唔？」

 

「明天訪談結束之後，我們出去走走？我想帶你看看我小時候去玩的地方。」他的聲音慵懶而困倦，聽起來只差一點就滑入夢境。你放棄起身清理的念頭，抽出面紙草草擦拭濺上小腹的體液，拉過被單裹住兩人。你們的心跳聲彼此應和，與逐漸平緩的呼吸交織成催眠的韻律。

 

你忍不住想，在某個平行宇宙裡，你不認識你的妻子，他也不認識他的女友，然後你們遇見了彼此。

 

 

 

 


End file.
